


I’ve got you.

by SteprilStan



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteprilStan/pseuds/SteprilStan
Summary: Prompt fill for my Twitter friend!Prompts Used:”I would do anything to make you happy. I just want you to do the same for me.””You have to tell me, not telling me is just as bad as lying.””i think you hate me.””I know you didn't say it, but you were thinking it.”
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	I’ve got you.

\-- Stepril Prompt fill, written for @stepril_team on Twitter!--

Prompts Used:

”I would do anything to make you happy. I just want you to do the same for me.”

”You have to tell me, not telling me is just as bad as lying.”

”i think you hate me.”

”I know you didn't say it, but you were thinking it.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

”Blair, ” Sterling groaned with a sigh, a hand running over her face from the sheer exhaustion of this conversation.

”Please, Sterling. We said no secrets.”

”I cant... I promised them I wouldn't say anything until they were ready.”

”You have to tell me, ” Blair said, pouting as she set her yogurt down. ” I telling me is just as bad as lying. You're my sister, why would you want to lie to me?”

”BLAIR!” Sterling yelled, standing up from her crouched position below the counter where she’d been restocking the cups they put yogurt into. ”That’s enough. I can't tell you who I'm dating. I’m sorry.”

Sighing, Sterling pulled her hat and apron off. She shook her head as she walked outside to get some air. 

* * *

”She really didn't take it well that you couldn't tell her? I'm sorry, honey. I know you and Blair don't do the whole secrets things, it's just...”

”No, love, ” Sterling said, looking around as she leaned against the wall before directing her attention back to her phone. ”I get it, if she knows, the school knows. I understand that you're not ready like I am. I don't want to force you into anything.”

”You are so good.”

Sterling couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips as she looked at her girlfriend through her screen.

”You must hate me for this, ” April said softly.

”WHAT? No! How could you even think that? I wasn't thinking that! I don't have you, April.”

”I know you didn't say it, but you had to have been thinking it. You want to be out... It’s just.”

”April, stop. You're not ready, I get it, love... Please stop thinking that I hate you, because I really don't. I understand. Okay? I've got you, I support you, I'm here with you, through everything.”

The side door to the building opened and sterling cleared her throat quickly. ”Gotta go, talk tonight, sorry, ” she ended the call before April could say anything and tucked her phone into her pocket.

”Sorry, ” Blair said as she slowly made her way over to Sterling. ”I just want to make sure they're good for you... You're my sister. I need to protect you.”

”i get it, Blair. I do, but can't you understand that just because I was ready to come out to mum, and dad, and be out to a lot of people, that maybe, they're not? They're scared... They don't have the same supportive parents we do, they don't have a sibling to turn to to talk about these things... They don't really have anyone.”

”Sterling... I-I you're so right, I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. So, they at least go to our school, right?”

Sterling rolled her eyes but nodded. ”yes, but this isn't me permitting you to profile everyone and look for signs of me showing interest or anyone doing the same to me.”

Blair huffed, leaning against the wall, her back thudding loudly against the graffitied concrete.

”Fine, but you’ll tell me when you can?”

”Absolutely, as soon as I get the nod of approval, you’re going to be the first person I tell, okay?”

”i better be, ” Blair said, smiling softly as Sterling pulled her into a hug.

* * *

”I think you hate me, ” April said, glaring at Blair.

”Oh yeah? What gave you that idea? My crushing you like the annoying bug you are?” Blair asked, raising an eyebrow before sterling cleared her throat.

”Blair, ” Sterling said, a warning tone to her voice. ”Can April and I finish our project in peace?”

”Oh, please... She’s the one that saw me playing Mario-Kart and challenged me, how is this my fault?” Blair asked, grunting as a shell hit her kart, knocking her back three places as April’s character -Princess Peach- zoomed by her into first, flying over the finish line as Blair loudly yelled at the screen. 

April smiled, setting the controller down as she stood, looking to Sterling. ”Homework?”

Sterling nodded, swallowing audibly as she licked her lips, nodding towards the stairs.

”Blair, we’ll be up in my room doing homework, let me know when mum and dad get home so I can help with dinner?”

”Yeah, whatever, ” Blair said, sighing as she changed to another game- one she knew she could win in without an issue... Mostly cause it barely involved any competition. 

Sterling and April made their way to the blonde's room, as April looked around at the room, looking at the different photos and knick-knacks, sterling shut the door, coming up behind her girlfriend, sliding her arms around April’s waist as she rested her chin on the shorter teens shoulder. 

”Hi, I missed you, ” Sterling said softly, turning her head slightly to press a few small kisses below April’s ear.

April turned in Sterling’s arms and brought her hands up, wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders as she smiled happily.

”I missed you too, Honey, ” April said, leaning up on her toes, gently brushing her lips against Sterling’s.

”i was thinking...” Sterling murmured, distracted by the way April’s lips were starting to move along her jaw.

”Oh, that’s never a good sign, ” April said teasingly.

”Oi, ” Sterling said, pulling away with a pout.

”Joking, what were you thinking, Sterl?” April asked as she pushed Sterling backwards until she sat down on the edge of her bed before the shorter teen straddled her lap.

Sterling gripped Aprils hips, holding her steady as she tilted her head while April resumed her assault on the teller teens neck, licking biting down, causing Sterling to whimper, her eyes slipping shut at the feeling.

”Sterling?”

”Mhm?”

”You were thinking?”

”i-i was?” sterling stuttered, eyebrows drinking as she tried to remember her thoughts. 

”Yes, honey... What were you thinking about?”

”Oh... I-I was thinking about how I-I would do anything to make you happy. I just want you to do the same for me...”

April pulled back, frowning in confusion. ”im not making you happy right now?”

”What? Oh, no, I mean, YES! yes! You were, are! You are, love... I just meant... Well, we’ve been together almost six months now... Well, in three days it will be six months. I was hoping, if maybe, I could tell Blair. And only her, and then make her twin swear to say nothing, because I... I feel bad, she’s been bugging me since we got together and I just, ever since the fight we had at work a few months ago, I can tell that she’s still affected by it, and it’s hurting me that it’s hurting her.”

April blinked, tilting her head. ”Wait, I thought that you would have caved and told her long before now, Sterling.”

”What? Why? I said id keep it between us, love. I promised you I would. It's just, she's worrying over it now, thinking it's someone really bad for me, and you're not, you're the best person for me. You're the best thing in my life, April. Family excluded of course.”

”Of course, ” April said, smiling as she cupped Sterling's cheeks, kissing her gently. ”You may tell her, honey.”

”Yeah?”

”Yes, but sterling?”

”Yes, love?”

”Not right now, this is our time, ” April said, making Serling grin and lay back on the bed, her hand grasping April’s shirt, pulling her down with their lips connected in a passionate kiss.

* * *

  
  


AN: One shot- I’m sorry for any/all mistakes! I’m new to this whole writing thing. 


End file.
